Don't be shy
by Amarioko
Summary: Neko-Hanyou Kagome. Moving to Kyoto with her half-sister Kikyou, the death of her younger brother still fresh in her mind, Kagome has quite a bit to chew on. A new house, new school, and new people. Anything else? They think she's a boy. SessKag InuKik
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't be shy**_

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**_

_**Amarioko: Hope you like it. Read and review! Yay thankyou! Buh-bye!**_

_She was mad...No not mad...Pissed...She was moving...Leaving all her friends behind...Not that she had many. Yuka,Eri and Ayumi...They were her friends...and she was moving...to kyoto. Her, Her Sister Kikyou, her cat Buyo and her mom were going to move to kyoto. She was a Shy girl...and liked to act like a boy..So people thought she was a boy. Kikyou...Was the girly-girl. always saying kagome was really pretty If only she'd show it. Kagome didn't like skirts or dresses. She wore jeans and sometimes shorts but not in public. She didn't like showing off her legs. She got stares. This story is about Kagome and kikyou. Brother and sister so said. More like Sister & Sister. _

_Let's start shall we?_

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi called up to her daughter. " Get your stuff in the truck or we'll leave all your stuff here!" She yelled. " Yes Ma'ma." Kagome called back to her mother sadly. She looked around her room at all her stuff in marked boxes. She turned at a knock at her door.

" Cheer up kags. We might just meet a few hot guys. And you might actually get a boyfriend..." Kikyou grumbled/Chirped. " Tch' Whatever." Kagome grumbled back.

Kikyou at the age of 16 had waist length Raven-black hair and chocolate brown eye's she was born first but her father died in a plane crash. Kikyou was totally hyper most of the time. She loved Ramen and hated fish. Her favorite color is red and she likes

Hop music. She loves Kissy-kissy chick-flicks and scary movies. She mostly watches them to annoy her sister. She's scared of clowns and loves to snuglgle with her teddybear and stuffed animals. Kikyou hates cleaning her room and loves going shopping. She had (they're moving)

tons of friends. Kikyou is a A,b&c Student for she doesn't like science. She loves doing make-overs and doing hair-styles. ( Poor kagome)

Kikyou...Sad over losing her brother but still moving on. Her brother wouldn't want her moping around. Not that she was his favorite sister though.

Mrs. Higurashi at the age of 34 the mother to kagome and kikyou. Still upset about losing souta, her baby boy. But still staying cheerful for her daughters. She was still mourning the loss of kikyou's fathers death. She was still caring and compassionate. She loved her daughters alot. She liked cooking,cleaning and reading. Her favorite color is green and she likes calssical music. Mrs. Higurashi upset about her son yes.But she knew Kagome took it worse then she herself did. Kagome and souta were incredibly close.

Buyo the family cat at the age of 3...Slightly obese and extremey lazy housecat. Loves sleeping on kagome's and kikyou's beds. That's if he can sneak into kagome's room. Because of his weight he can hardly move but when frightened he runs like the wind. White with brown and black spots.

Kagome at the age of 15 the younger one in the family has shoulder length Raven-black hair with natural silver and red streaks  
and Silvery-Violet eyes She was a Half-Demon...a Neko-Hanyou A completely Shy one at that. But don't let her shyness fool you. She's fiesty . She hides her Kawaii Cat ears under her hat along with her hair. her cat ears also had light streaks of red and silver. She hid her Raven-black tail with silver and red streaks in her shirt or used it as a belt. She filed her claws and never smiled. Her Dad was a demon and her mom was a human. Her mom and dad were divorced now but her dad still visited and called sending her birthday presents and giving her money. Kagome's favorite color is Silver. She loves fish and hates Ramen. She hates scary movies and kissy-kissy chick-fliks.

She loves reading and playing video games quietly in her room. Oh and she never let's anyone in her room. Her room is never dirty and she'd like to keep it clean. Kagome is a A&b Student never getting anything lower. She hates it when people mess with her hair and hates it when her sister tries to give her a make-over. She's cool and collected and has one of the most icy glares she could throw your way. But don't let that cool you off. She's Fiery temepered. Nobody knows this but she was very playful. She locked up her playfulness and threw away the key when she lost her baby brother.

_**On with the story!**_

Kagome sighed something she rarely did as she picked up one of her boxes that contained the items that were in her room. she walked down the stairs seeing the movers van come into view. putting her box in the van she went to get the rest. Once done with putting her boxes in the van she went to help her sister. Kikyou had more things then kagome did. more like tons of stuffed animals and make-up. Kagome had lots of books that she got with her allowance. Nobody knew what books she bought or what she bought at all with her money. Kagome didn't like people being in her buisness. She walked up the stairs and into her sisters room. Only to be pelted with and over-sized teddybear. " Kags! Don't you knock?"

kikyou whined. " Nonsense. We are moving. I have no need to knock." Kagome responed icily. " You know he wouldn't want you to be this way." kikyou said. Kagome glared Icily at her and moved picking up her sister's boxes with her items in them. She stacked 3 of the boxes and went back down the stairs out to the moving van once more. After stacking the 3 boxes she turned to see her sister standing in the doorway.

" Kags..." Kikyou whined. " Don't call me that stupid nickname." Kagome growled. " Why? Sout called you 'Gome." Kikyou said quietly.

Kagome's Cat-ears twitched under her hat. She froze at the name of her beloved baby brother. She turned towards kikyou again and gave her the iciest glare she had ever given anyone. Kikyou found herself shivering at the coldness all of the sudden. But they continued loading the van.

Once done they took one last look at their house and turned to their friends that now stood in their yard. Kagome just nodded towards her friends. They understood what she was trying to say. Kikyou got all teary and hugged her friends. Saying goodbye was pretty hard. Kagome knew. But she couldn't say goodbye merely nod. She found herself sighing once more. She was doing that alot lately. Kagome waved to her friends sadly before getting into her mother's car. She looked behind out the back window to see them staring with lonely eyes towards the car.

They walked away slowly. Kagome turned toward the front. Putting her hat low on her face and crossing her arms she decided a nap would do nicely.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Don't be shy**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Amarioko : Hope you like it. Thankyou. Buhbye. **_

Kagome woke up to her sister shaking her making her hat slip off her t her daughter.

" Hn." was kagome's only reply. Mrs. Higurashi sighed. " In the kitchen dear." she pointed out to put the boxes. Kagome nodded and went into the kitchen. Putting down the boxes she went to help her sister with her heavy load also. Kikyou put on her best pout still upset about not being able to touch her sister's ears. The reason kagome never let anyone touch her ear's is because her brother souta use to love to. She glared at kikyou and plucked the boxes from her sister's hands. She let her sister get in front of her so she could lead the way to her room. When the got to kikyou's room kagome scoffed. Her sister never chose anything but pink or purple. Kagome set the boxes down and walked out of the pink room with the purple rug. She walked down the stairs and went out to the movi Putting down the boxes she went to help her sister with her heavy load also. Kikyou put on her best pout still upset about not being able to touch her sister's ears. The reason kagome never let anyone touch her ear's is because her brother souta use to love to. She glared at kikyou and plucked the boxes from her sister's hands. She let her sister get in front of her so she could lead the way to her room. When the got to kikyou's room kagome scoffed. Her sister never chose anything but pink or purple. Kagome set the boxes down and walked out of the pink room with the purple rug. She walked down the stairs and went out to the moving van to get her boxes. She pulled out her box labeled ' My books ' and took them up the stairs. Looking in room she found a room with a black carpet and really dark red walls almost black. She looked around the room to find a book case in one corner of the room and a desk on the other side of the room.

She set the box on the floor and went downstaris to tell her mother that she had found her room. She found her mother's scent leading to the living room. ( I want her to have good senses even though she's cat she is a hanyou though so neh.) She stared at her mother and waited for her to notice her. Finally her mother turned around. " I've found my room,mother." she said so quietly her mother almost couldn't hear her with her human hearing. Her mother nodded with a bright smile. Kagome just looked bored. her ear's twitched under her hat. She told her her room and went out to the van picking up another one of her boxes. She finished putting her boxes in her room 15 minutes later. Walking up to her room with the last box she set it down as she kicked the door shut with a soft _click_. Turning around she looked at all her marked boxes. Picking uo the box marked 'My books' once again she walked over to her new bookshelf. She placed her books in alphabetic order. She looked at her books proudly. She just loved reading. She looked at her romance novels and blushed.

Nobody knew she had romance novels or what books she had really. Nobody was allowed in her room. She sighed and moved over to the box marked ' Clothes' and opened it up...it was a huge box too.

She walked over to her closet and opened the door. Pulling out a stack of jeans she put them in her closet. she went back over to the box and pulled out a stack of shirts...followed by shoes and the rest of her items in the box. once done with the box marked ' Clothes' she moved over to her box marked 'Bed covers'. She opened the box and grabbed her silk bed cover and sheets. She noticed earlier that the movers had moved her bed into her room for her. Good. less work that she had to do. She moved over to her bed and slipped the cover over it. She dug into the box once more taking out her red and black pillows. Her Red pillows were fluffy like fur and soft.

Her black pillows were silk like her sheets. She fluffed her pillows and set them on her bed. She set up all her other items...( That I shall not name because it'll take too long) She sighed grabbed her black silk pajama's and went into her bathroom. Once changed she came back and grabbed a book from her bookshelf.

' Romeo and juliet ' She sighed as she plopped down onto her bed. She grabbed her light that she used for her books and clipped it on the one she was recently reading. She flipped open to the page she was reading when she put it into the box. 1 hour and 43 minutes later she heard a knock at her door. " Kag, Dinner's ready." Kikyou's voice said on the other side of her door. She sighed a closed her book setting it on her nightstand. changed out of her pajama's into a simple white shirt and jeans. She slipped on her slippers and opened her door and went down the hall and walked down the stairs. When she entered the kitchen she was suprised to find kikyou sitting at the table...Just sitting at the table...Not talking on the phone telling her friend's how much she missed them already. Maybe the phone wasn't hooked up yet?

kagome sat down across from her sister. Kikyou smiled at her but kagome just stared blankly. Kikyou sighed. Her sister barely smiled anymore. She could smile around them if she wanted to. Mrs. Higurashi set down rice and beef with vegetables. She smiled at her girls. Kagome served out the food to everyone.

They ate in silence. When the meal was almost over then did they start talking. " Girls...I talked to your new principal today." She smiled as kikyou smiled and kagome nodded. " Well, He said he would love to have you girls come to his school." Mrs. H got nods once again.

"I would like you two to know, Much to kikyou's displeasure...You're going to have to wear uniforms." Kikyou's smile fell and kagome just nodded curtly turning away and walking back into her room. kikyou sighed sadly. " I miss my sister." she said to her mother. " We both do, She took it the hardest with losing souta. I-I...Just wish I had my baby girl back." Mrs. H sobbed. Kikyou rubbed her back soothingly until she calmed down. Kikyou kissed her mother goodnight and went up to her room. She changed into her purple nightgown and brushed her teeth. Climbing into bed she cried herself to sleep. Wishing her sister would just go back to the normal playful...yes playful...she knew kags was playful..Playful, Enegetic and talkative, Videogamer...sister she was.

Kagome awoke to rays of sunlight shining through her curtains. She sat up and rubbed her eyes looking around the room and remembered what happened yesterday... Oh yes. She moved...and she was going to school tomorrow. Today was sunday. She climbed out of her bed and grabbed some clothes and a towel moving into her bathroom to take a shower to help her wake up. She stepped into her bathroom slightly shivering at the coldness of the tile. She turned the water on and turned it to hot and stripped herself of her pajama's placing them near the sink folded. She climbed into the shower instantly relaxing as the hot water beat down her back waking her up. She smiled a small smile of relaxation.

She pulled out her Passion fruit scented shampoo and conditioner setting the conditioner down and squirting the shampoo into her hand scrubbing it into her hair careful of her sensitive ears with her sharp claws. she waited a minute before washing out her hair. She grabbed her conditioner and scrubbed it into her hair aslo evenly careful as she was with her shampoo. as she let the conditioner cleanse her hair she grabbed her scrubby and poured her lavender and vanilla bodywash on her scrubby and scrubbed her body clean. She rinsed then rinsed out her hair aslo. She turned off the water letting her hands come out of teh shower cutain searching for her towel until she felt the fabric. She grabbed her towel and wrapped dried off her body pulling on her bra and panties. she reached for her jeans and pulled them on grabbing her shirt she slipped it on also. She stepped out of her steamy bathroom. Drying off her hair she went over to her dresser and grabbed her brush and went over to her bed. she sat on her bed and continued drying her hair. once her hair was dry enough she brushed it out free of knots and tangles.

She sat up and went over to her bookshelf and pulled out a different book. ' _Wishbone _Hunchdog of NotreDame ' She smiled she use to read this book to souta. Use to...she frowned again..._She use to..._She sighed and pulled the book out and laid on her bed. Reading it for the day.

She only came down for lunch and dinner. Why do anything she had nothing to do at all and besides...It was a sunday.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Don't be shy**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Taisho house. 6: 00 A.m**_

Sesshoumaru sighed. It was like this every year...every day that year too. He threw his blankets off of him and grabbed his uniform.

Hopping in the shower he washed his hair and woke himself up. Once out of the shower he dried his blonde hair. Looking in the mirror he saw a boy at the age of 17. Light blonde hair and Hazel eyes. He dried himself off and put on his blue uniform. Stepping out of the bathroom her went towards the kitchen to grab a poptart. Poptart in mouth and backpack on his back he went up towards Inuyasha's room. He already knew his brother was still alseep he never woke up early. He walked into Inuyasha's room just to wrinkle his nose in disgust. This boy needed to clean his room. " Inuyasha...You're going to be late for school." Sesshoumaru said to his slumbering brother. " Huhn." was the only reply he got.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He just hated and loved doing the hard way. Step 1 . Steal the sheets. He walked up to inuyasha's bed stealing the sheets off of him and throwing them on the other side of the filthy room. Inuyasha shivered looking for his blanket still asleep. " Hn." Sesshoumaru grunted.

" Inuyasha...Look a supermodel!" Inuyasha sat up straight right away. " Fluffy don't do that." He growled but then went straight back to sleep.

Sesshoumaru growled. Slipping out of the room and going into his sister rin's room he wrote her a note. Then going down stairs he grabbed his car key's and went to school.

_**Higurashi house. 6:02 A.m**_

Kagome sat up in bed rubbing her eyes. She slipped out of her silk sheets looking over as her desk chair there lay a folded boy uniform and shoes. She smiled. Her mother knew she didn't like skirts or dresses. She grabbed her uniform and shoes and stepped into her bathroom. Turning on the water to hot. She stripped off her clothes. Stepping in the shower she relaxed as her sleepiness slipped away. Washing her hair with her shampo and conditioner she made sure her hair was entirely clean. She scrubbed her body clean of any dirt and made sure she shaved her legs silky smooth not that she'd be showing em' off she just liked them silky smooth. She turned off the water and stepped out. Grabbing her towel she dried her body and hair. She slipped on her bra and panties. Then putting on the pants and a white shirt then the uniform jaket over it. She stepped out of the steamy bathroom. She slipped on her socks and put on her shoes tying them. She grabbed her hat as she stepped out of her room. She turned around to lock her door. Once her door was locked she put her hat on her head successfully covering her cat ears. She used her feline grace and jumped down the stairs. Scaring her mother. " Oh...honey don't scare me like that." She said trying to slow her racing heart. Kagome smirked and that almost made her mother have a heart attack. Kagome realized what she was doing and quickly wiped the smirk off. Mrs. Higurashi sighed. She handed her daughter a poptart. Kagome scarfed down her poptart on the way to the bathroom with a bucket. Once she had fresh ice cold water she headed for her sister's room. Mrs. Higurashi was making more poptarts down stairs when she heard her oldest daughter shriek. " KAGOME!" Kikyou screamed. Kagome flattened her ears against her head. " You're awake good. Get ready for school or you'll be late." Kagome said with no emotion. Kikyou sighed. It was no use staying mad at her sister she barely showed emotion.

So why be mad at her if her sister didn't go crazy getting the silent treatment? No use. Kikyou climbed out of bed looking around for her uniform.

And there it was. Much to her distaste the skirt showed off too much leg to where she'd be getting attention today. It was green. Eeeww.

Oh well... You win some you lose some. She'd be making new friends. She took a shower and after she checked the time. 7:30 A.m " Shit!" She shouted.

" Kikyou.." her mother warned down stairs. " Sorry mother." Kikyou said quietly. She grabbed her backpack and threw it on her back. She was going to be late! She raced outside to see that kagome took the bike. Oh well she'd have to run.

_**Taisho house. **_

" GAH! Cold!" Inuyasha shouted. Looking up to see his smiling baby sister Rin. " You're so in trouble when I get home." he growled at her.

He checked his clock. " Shit!" he swore. " I'm telling Fluffy you swore in front of me." Rin teased. " Shit!" he swore again. " I'm-" she started.

" Oi shut up rin! I'll give you candy when i get home if you promise not to tell!" She smiled. ' Sucker. ' She walked out of his room ready to get to school. Inuyasha checked his clock again. 7:29

He grabebd his uniform and got changed no time for a shower. Besides he showered last night. He quickly ran a brush through his hair and grabbed his backpack. Running out of his house with a poptart in his mouth he ran down the sidewalk trying to get to school as fast as possible.

While looking at his watch he bumped into a girl. " Out of my way Wench." he growled not bothering to help her up. He ran into his classroom 5 minutes late. " Mr. Taisho...How nice of you to join us." Mr. yuta his math teacher said to him warmly. A few students snickered making inuyasha grumble. Inuyasha shot Sesshoumaru a glare. He saw 2 free seats and a free seat next to his brother. He sighed and went to sit next to his brother.

_**Principal's office.**_

" Ah the Higurashi's." Principal myoga said as the two girls entered the room. " You must be Ms. Kikyou and you my boy must be Mr. Kagome." He smiled. "Actu-" kikyou was cut off. " Yes sir." Kagome said with no emotion. " I expect good grades and your best behaviour." Mr. Myoga said as he lead the way to their classroom. He knocked on the door. ' Knock knock knock ' " Ah Mr. Myoga.New students I suppose?" Me. yuta

asked. " Yes Mr. yuta." Mr. myoga nodded. Mr. Yuta let them in. Kagome and kikyou stood in front of the class. Kikyou shifted nervously. Kagome just stood coolly with her thumbs in her pockets. " This is Ms. Kikyou Higurashi." Mr. Myoga said pointing to Kikyou. " And this is Mr. Kagome Higurashi." He said pointing to Kagome. " Please take your seats." Kagome nodded and went to the seats that weren't taken. Kikyou followed and they sat next to eachother. Mr. Myoga left the classroom. Kikyou took a look around just to see a Blonde-haired boy looking her way. They made eye-contact Blue to Hazel and she turned away blushing. He just smirked. Kagome looked up once and a while from her work. She felt people staring. She turned to see a girl looking her way. She made eye-contact and the girl turned a light shade of pink before looking away.

Kagome just snorted. The noise made kikyou look her wy and give her a questioning glance. Kagome nodded her head in the directionof the girl. kikyou turned her head to see the girl that was just staring at kagome. She gave kikyou a glare and kikyou just rolled her eyes.

**_Lunch..._**

Kagome lazed in a sakura tree picking at her lunch her mother made her. Her ears twitched under her hat hearing a noise. She looked up to see the girl from before. She sighed and jumped down. The girl blushed when they made eye-contact again. " I'm yura..." She said quietly.

" Kagome." Kagome said coolly. " Y- You know your really cute.." She said quietly once again. Kagome cheeks turned a pink tint before she turned away. _' girl hitting on girl...' _Kagome scolded herself for blushing. Embaressment was and emotion. Kagome growled to herself. Then sniffed.

" Uhh."

She turned to see Yura turn a brighter shade of pink. _' Oh please don't tell me I' m the one making her aroused.' _ Kagome sighed. " Listen Yura..." Said girl turned brighter. Kagome had to resist the urge to roll her eye's. " I'll uh...talk to you later...I need to go find my sister." Kagome smiled a small smile. Yura almost fainted right there. When kagome found kikyou she was talking to a blonde boy. " Kikyou." kagome said calmly. Kikyou turned to see her sister. " Yeah Kagz?" Kagome growled. " Ya hungry?" Kagome asked. " Um...oh damn! I forgot my lunch." She said a she searched her backpack. Kagome picked up her backpack and pulled out kikyou's lunch. " Wow..Thanks kagz!" Kikyou smiled brightly. Kagome rolled her eye's. " Tch' next time don't forget it kay?" Kagome said to her sister. " Kay." Kikyou nodded. Kagome went to walk away thumbs in pockets. " Oh kagz!" Kagome turned back to her sister raised eyebrow. " This is Inuyasha." She said pointing to the blonde boy. " Hn." she gave a curt nod and turned back around walking away. " Geeze your brother reminds me of my brother." Inuyasha said. " Eh...Kagz is fine...Sh-..he

just took it hard when we lost out brother souta." She said sadly. " Oh...listen-" Inuyasha was interrupted. " It's okay it was a long time ago...It's just they were really close." Kikyou smiled a sad smile. Inuyasha sighed poor kid. _' Wonder if Sess would turn even colder if he lost me?' _

"Feh! He couldn't get any colder or esle i'd get freezer burn!" Kikyou turned to him with a questioning expression. " My brother..." Inuyasha said embarressed. " Oh. Well you never know he might have a warm side to em'. Like kagz." Kikyou frowned after saying her sister's nickname.

" Wish s-he would go back to normal." She said quietly. " Just give em' time he'll get over it." ( Inu is dense didn't even notice her slip up)

Kagome walked through the halls turning her head left to right randomly. Sometimes catching girls staring at her.

She sighed...Hopefully she could just make friends that were girls that wouldn't hit on her. Being friend's with guys is just stupid alll they talk about is girls and she may take offense and want to kick some serious ass if they hit on her sister. She wasn't a blackbelt for nothing. She gave a boyish smirk at that and some of the girls that were staring found themselfs fainting. Kagom growled as she felt a hand on her ass. " Hey fuckin' hentai keep your hands to yourself!" She said and flipped the guy over her shoulder and pulled the offending hand behind his back twisting it. " Ow ow ow..." she heard the boy say painfully. " Oi hentai! Hitting on girl- Oh my god!" A young girl her age saw and started cracking up. Kagome growled in annoyance.

" Tch' this thing yours!" The girl being questioned stopped instantly and her eyes flamed. " Tch' I wouldn't want that hentai if he was the last guy on earth!" She bit out. " Saaango! Save me!" the boy whimpered. " You got yourself in this mess i'm not saving your pathetic hentai ass." she growled at him. " Is it really pathetic...And i thought i was lean..." he said looking behind him. " Sango huh? Well ere' take em' I don't want em'."

kagome growled and shoved the hentai boy over towards sango. The boy landed on sango pushing her down so his face landed in her chest area. " Wow...sango your so soft..." the boy mumbled. " Hentai!" 'SLAP' "Owww.." the boy whimpered. He looked up suprised not to see a girl...but a boy...(well sort of you know what i mean) " I've lost my sense! you looked so much like a girl from behind!" he said despairingly. Kagome growled. " Just because I got a fine build doesn't mean you got permission to grab!" she said whacking him over the head leaving a big bump.

" Sango Hiraikostu. And this here is Miroku Houshi." Sango said pointing to the hentai while sticking out her other hand. " Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said coolly while shaking her hand. " Heh...You could rival Sesshoumaru with your lack of emotion." Kagome glared at her. " Er...Sorry it's just um-" Kagome cut her off. " Hn." she said as she turned and walked away. " I think he likes you." Sango blushed as she smacked miroku and stomped off. " Owwiee..." Miroku whimpered.

45 minutes After school... Taisho residence...

" You got the goods?" a voice said in the dark room. " Did you fulfill the deed?" Another voice asked. " The Deed was fulf-Fulfilled.." The voice responed. " Then I got your goods." The other voice responded handing over the 'Goods'...

" Yay! Chocolate my favorite! Thankyou Fluffy!" RIn cheered. Sesshoumaru grolwed. " You've gotta stop hangin' around Inuyasha so much Rin." Sesshoumaru grumbled. Rin shrugged her shoulder's and ran out of the room. Sesshoumaru sighed.

Rin entered her room and put the candy in her secret stash in the mini fridge she got from her mommy. She grinned admiring her stash.

" Ah I love being the annoying younger sister." She smiled and shut her fridge. " Now all I have to do is the candy from Inuyasha, He owes me for not teeling on him." With that she skipped out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Don't be shy**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Taisho house...**_

Inuyasha sighed dreamily as he plopped down on his bed. He didn't hear as his sister crept into his room, he aslo failed to notice she was sitting on his bed. " Who is she?" she asked teasingly. "GAh!" he whirled around glaring at her. Rin just looked up at him innocent expression on her face.

" Don't do **That!**" he growled at her. She just smirked. " Oh god you're becoming more like Sesshoumaru every day." he grumbled running a hand down his face. She pouted crossing her arms and keh'd. He grinned at her. " I take that back., You're me and Fluffy Combined." he said teasing.

" So...tell me about her." she said trying to change the subject. " Ah, a beauty she is, Raven hair down to her waist, Sparkling blue eye's, Dazzling smile." he sighed. " Sounds like you're in love." Rin said smiling brightly. " Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha mumbled. " So, does she have any siblings?" she asked oh so innocently. " Keh, A brother who's as cold a Sesshoumaru." he mumbled hands behind his head. Rin nodded. " Oh! How I love to play match-maker!" she squealed. " Ugh, get out if you're planning on making sesshoumaru fallin love, That's impossible." Inuyasha grumbled. " Oh...I'm not making Sesshoumaru fall in love." She said quietly, Winking at him then walking out. " What did she mean by that?" he questioned himself.

Rin skipped happily, going to Sesshoumaru's across the hall 3 doors down. " Fluffy!" Rin called knocking on the door. " Enter." she heard Sesshoumaru say from the inside of his room. She stepped inside his room and skipped over to his bed where he sit reading a book.

" Why are you so cheerful?" he asked no emotion in his voice. " Inuyasha's In lo-ove." she said grin in place. Sesshoumaru smirked patting rin on the head. " Hn. So he is?" he asked more to himself then rin. " Oh, and Inu said she has a Brother just like you." Rin said keeping out the cold part to spare inuyasha. Sesshoumaru snorted. " No one is like this Sesshoumaru." he stated. Rin stared at him,then crossed her arm's and turned heal leaving the room. " Rin, You're a mix of Inuyasha and I,merely female." Sesshoumaru said,a small smile adorned his face.

_**Higurashi house...**_

Kikyou hummed as she entered the house smiling at her mother and kissing her cheek. She turned to see kagome reading a book and eating some Tunafish-Salad her mother made. Kikyou almost gagged at seeing Tuna. Kagome looked up at her sister who was staring at her food with a disgusted expression. " If you cannot stand to look at it then do not resume staring." she said coolly, Snapping her sister out of her sickness trance.

Kikyou stuck her tongue out at her sister and sat down across from her."How was school dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked nicely. " Oh, It was wonderful, I met a really cute boy and made a few friends." Kikyou chirped. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and looked to kagome. " How about you dear?" she asked. " Got stared at by some girls, I was groped by a Hentai and I aroused a girl by merely growling." kagome said simply taking a bite out of her salad. " Oh my." Mrs. Higurashi said blushing. " Yeah,people still think she's a boy mom." Kikyou said to her mother. Mrs. Higurashi nodded, then sighed. " She'll never get a boyfriend if they think she's a guy, Unless she attracts a gay guy." Kikyou teased.

" Oh dear, And to think I wanted grandchildren from both of you." Mrs. Higurashi pouted. Kagome sighed set her fork down, got up from her chair and left the kitchen taking her book with her. Kikyou and Mrs. Higurashi sighed in unison. " We were just teasing." Kikyou said. " But souta teased her about attracting boys..If she was a boy." Mrs H. said simply, Turning around to do the dishes. Kikyou grumbled and sat up going to her room also. When dinner came kikyou came down but kagome just skipped, Her being part youkai,she doesn't need to eat every single meal.

Kikyou awoke to the sound of a shower going. She figured it to be kagome, So she hopped out of bed got her uniform ready and took a shower herself. Kagome heard her sister turn on the shower, She felt her water turn ice cold, She didn't care. She hopped out of the shower and changed into her uniform, Drying her hair and putting it into her hat. Kikyou finished her shower with freshly shaved legs and sweet smelling hair.

She felt refreshed as she put on her uniform. " I get to see Inuyasha today!" She squealed. Kagome heard her sister squeal from inside her room about her new 'boy toy', Kagome rolled her eye's at her sister's Immature behaviour. " Kagomee!" Kikyou said in a sing-song voice, as she entered her sister's bedroom. " What...did...I...tell...you about...entering my room?" Kagome asked, Deathly quiet. " Um...-gulp- Don't?" Kikyou asked, Frightened. " Exactly...Run...5...4...3..." Kagome started. " Aaaaaahhhhh!" Kikyou screamed as she ran down stairs, She raced into the kitchen and hid behind her mother. " Mommy! Mommy! Save me! She's gonna kill me!" She squealed. " Shhh, Dear. Kagome will not harm you!" Mrs. H. Said rubbing her temples. " Kikyou!" Kagome hollered as she entered the kitchen. " Kagome Higurashi." Mrs. H said as she tapped her foot, Frown in place. Kagome sighed. " Sorry Mother, Kikyou." Kagome said, Ice Mask back in place. " Good, Now have some Breakfast dear." Mrs H. Said with a bright smile. Kikyou stared at her mother weirdly. Kagome merely glanced at her mother before sitting down.

_**Taisho house...**_

_" Inuyasha..." Kikyou mumbled as she came closer to closing the distance between them. " Yes?" he asked, attention drawn to her pink,pouty lips. " Kiss me." She said sofly. He leaned in and caressed his lips with her's. As they pulled apart, kikyou began to talk once more. " I lo-" _

SPLASH. " GAH! SON OF A BITCH!" Inuyasha hollered. " Big brother, You were drooling and talking in your state of sleep." Rin's Childish yet cool voice told him calmly. " Damnit Rin!" Inuyasha growled, Drenched in cold water. " Oh Kikyou, Kikyou." Rin

mimicked. " Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha shouted. Rin giggled and left the room. Inuyasha looked to the clock that lay on his desk. He was getting up early? How? " Rin." He said quietly. He took a shower and got dressed rushing down stairs to grab a poptart before running out the door.

_**Higurashi house...**_

Kikyou made it to school on time, As she entered the classroom she looked around to see Inuyasha in the far corner with an older looking boy next to him. She waved and smiled brightly, Laughing a little as he blushed. She looked around no seats available, Only two infront of Inuyasha.

She smiled and walked up, Sitting down in front of him. Inuyasha grinned as kikyou sat in front of him. Sesshoumaru looked to Inuyasha then Kikyou, Understanding who he was in love with.

Kagome growled as she ran towards school, Her sister would pay, She hid her backpack in the basement and tossed her homework in the laundry. It was easy enough to find it, But time flew by as she searched. Kagome was now 10 minutes late for class. As she entered the class room she made it a point to glare at her sister, Giving her a look that said ' Pay back'. " Gomen." She said to her teacher,bowing in respect.

She walked up to where her sister sat, Taking a seat next to her. " Sorry." Kikyou managed to get through snickering. " Your time will come." Kagome stated coolly. This caught Sesshoumaru's Attention. _' Like me...Hn.' _ He turned his attention back to the teacher.

_**Lunch...**_

Kagome lazed in the same tree as yesterday, Picking t her lunch. " Eh erm..." Came a voice from below. She looked down to see a group of girls. Kagome sighed as she jumped down. " Yes?" she questioned. " I would like you to meet my friends." Yura said in a quiet voice,Blushing.

Kagome gave a curt nod, Giving her the signal to continue. " This is Kagura, Kaguya, Ayame and Rin." She said quietly. " Hello girls." Kagome said simply. " Oi!" Kagome turned to find the Sango chick and her lecherous pet. "Hm?" Kagome gave sango a questioning glance.

" Er um..." Sango blushed. " Could you do me a favor and teach this lecher some manners?" She asked quietly, gaze locked on the ground.

" Hn..." Kagome looked to the lecherous boy known as Miroku. " Come." She stated. He followed, Whimpering like a lost puppy.

" Th-thankyou." Sango said, small smile on her face. Kagome taught miroku a few things during lunch break. Hoping he would get the hang of it, And leave her the hell alone. " Kagz" Kikyou called out to her. " Yes?" called back to her sister. " I want you to meet some people." She said, smile clearly heard in her voice. Kagome came out, Miroku in tow. " What is it?" she asked. " This is Inuyasha," She said pointing to A boy with Blond hair down to mid back , Hazel eye's And an Arrogant air about him. " And this is his brother, Sesshoumaru." She said, Grinning.

" Hn." Kagome looked from the two boys, Turned heal and walked away, Thumbs in pockets. " Ka-agz!" Kikyou whined. " What? I've met them, Leave me be." Kagome said Icily. " Hmph." Kikyou grumbled, Pouting. " What are you doing anyway?" Kikyou asked. Kagome turned her gaze towards her sister. " I'm teaching the lecher here," She said pointing towards Miroku. " Some manners, Requested by some girl named Sango."

Kagome said. " Oh." Kikyou said, Dumbfounded expression on her face. Kagome snorted, Motioning for Miroku to come with, Once again he followed. " Man, Kagz is no fun." Kikyou pouted. Sesshoumaru rolled his eye's. " Heh, He's just like Fluffy." Inuyasha stated, Smirking.

Sesshoumaru snorted. _' This Sesshoumaru shall investigate, This 'Kagz' .' _ He walked away...Having no idea what would happen while he spent time with the Neko-hanyou Girl pretending to be a boy.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Don't be shy**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The next day at school...**_

Kagome sighed as she walked through the hallway...She sniffed the air carefully. All of the sudden she had Inuyasha pinned underneath her.

" Why are you following me?" She asked in a deathly whisper. Inuyasha gulped and paled._' He's really fast.' _Inuyasha thought nervously.

" I'll only ask once again, Why are you following me?"She repeated. " I just wanted to ask you some questions." He stated, Still slightly pale. " Hn." She snorted, She jumped off him landing soundlessly on her feet. " I was...wondering if you could ask you're sister if she'd like me to walk her home." He stated calmly as possible. Kagome narrowed her eye's at him. Inuyasha found himself shivering at the look 'he' was giving him. _ ' He...looks like a cat, And my guess is I'm the mouse.' _he thought gulping. " What's got you so nervous?" Kagome questioned, She let a slight smirk pass her mask. " N-nervous? Me?" he questioned, Trying to keep his voice calm. " You wouldn't happen to be afraid of me,would you?" She questioned. Inuyasha shook his head quickly. Kagome held out her hand for him to take, At this moment Inuyasha noticed he was still laying on the floor.

He took the hand kagome offered him, Noticing when their skin touched that 'His' skin felt soft for a male. Kagome glared at him as he held her hand for longer then needed. Inuyasha turned red from embarassment and instantly dropped the hand held in his grip. Kagome sighed as she realized she hadn't asnwered his question. " You will have to ask her yourself, I am not a messenger." She stated coolly, Turning heal she left.

Inuyasha huffed. " What an ass, And I though Sesshoumaru was bad." Inuyasha grumbled to himself, Only to find Himself pinned to a wall a second later. " Little brother." Sesshoumaru's cool voice called to him. " Damnit! Why Is Everyone Pinning me today!" Inuyasha growled. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at his brother. " Kikyou's brother." Inuyasha muttered. Sesshoumaru smirked, Inuyasha almost had a heart attack. Inuyasha then put a hand to his forehead and one to his brother's. " No fever." he said quietly. " Why would this Sesshoumaru have a fever?" Sesshoumaru demanded. " Um, Duh, Because you smirked, Almost smiled." Inuyasha said, Clawing at his brother's hand as he cut of more of his air supply.

" FLu-FLuffy...Can't...Breathe.." Inuyasha whimpered. " I know." Sesshoumaru stated as he dropped Inuyasha, Letting him land painfully on his ass. " Ouch." Inuyasha whimpered. Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples, he felt a headache coming on. " You annoy me, Tell me where this

' Kagz' Is." He demanded. Inuyasha rose an eyebrow at this. " Eh I dunno, He pinned me then went that way." He said as he pointed down the hall.

Sesshoumaru nodded and quickly followed after. " Wonder what he wants with kikyou's brother?" Inuyasha asked himself.

Kagome was in the tree once again, only to be interrupted once again. She sighed, Jumping down she landed in front of Kagura, Again.

" Yes?" She asked Icily. " Kay, Listen, Call me sometime." Kagura said, Winking, She slipped a pink scented piece of paper into Kagome's shirt pocket. Kagome scowled as she watched kagura leave her sight. Kagome snorted as she stared at the piece of paper scented with too much perfume. " Crazy wench." Kagome muttered to herself. " No one ever gets Kagura's Phone number." The Lecherous pet stated behind her.

" Yeah well, She can give it to someone who wants it." Kagome growled. She sighed, Turning around she slipped the piece of paper into the Boy's hand. He grinned at her, Kagome rolled her eye's. " Miroku." Sango growled. Miroku sighed and handed her the paper back. Kagome Turned her gaze towards Sango, Making the girl blush under the intese stare. Kagome huffed and hopped back into her tree. She was once again disturbed, Sesshoumaru came into view. " Hn?" She gave him a stare that clearly asked ' What the hell do you want?'. Sesshoumaru sighed. " I merely wish to accompany you." He stated. Kagome almost fell out of her tree. Sesshoumaru climbed the tree and sat beside her.

For the first time in a while Kagome felt akward.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Don't be shy**_

_**Chapter 6**_

**The next day...**

Kagome growled as girls surrounded her, she glared at them willing them to go away. Kikyou giggled from a distance, Her 'Brother' was getting more attention then ' he ' wanted. " Aren't you gonna help him?" asked Inuyasha from behind her. " Nope, Kagz deserves it." She said, smiling evilly. Inuyasha shivered. _' I'd hate to be on her bad side.' _Kagome flattened her ear's from under her hat from all of the annoying squeals and shrieks. She glared coldly at her sister. Kikyou smiled. Kagome mouthed words her sister's way. _' You're so dead when I get outta here.' _

_' If you get out.' _Kikyou mouthed back, winking.

* * *

_**Flashback.**_

_Kikyou snickered as she put another piece of paper on the wall. " Pay back's a bitch." She said,grinning. _

_**Ding ding ding... **_

_Students poured out into the halls, Girls looked around for their friends, Then noticing the pieces of paper sticking on the walls, Going to read them. " Oh my gosh! He's totally hot!" One girl shouted. " I'm totally gonna ask him out!" Another whispered to her friend. " Not if I get him first." the other whispered back. " Wonder if i can get his phone number?" a girl giggled. " He's so cute and so mine, Ban, I'm gonna ask him out!" Jakotsu said, smiling brightly. Bankotsu snorted, Turning away from his brother. _

_Kagome walked around the corner, Sweater slung over her shoulder and jacket buttoned up all the way, to see girls all over the hall whispering and shouting. She raised and eyebrow and continued walking._

_" Pardon me." she whispered as girls got in her way. One girl turned to see her, " Oh my gosh! It's him!" She shrieked. Kagome raised an eyebrow as the girl fainted making the paper she held float into her hand, She read. _

_**Dear Single Females Looking for the right one,**_

_**Do I have a treat for you, Here is the one you're looking for.**_

_**Kagz or gome' Higurashi, Age 15 **_

_**Interests: Reading, Studying, Karate and Video games.**_

_**Kagz is: Protective, Hard to annoy(unless by sister),**_

_**Affectionate ( when wants to be), Smart, Athletic,**_

_**Attentive and Stubborn. Here Is a picture, recently taken.**_

_**Thank you, Sincerely,**_

_**Kikyou Higurashi.**_

_**( Kagome standing in her uniform with her hat on, Arms crossed and a cute scowl on her face (looking like a boy).. )**_

_When kagome looked up she had a bunch of girls looking at her hungrily, Which totally freaked her out. But never did her mask slip, for It had a lock that had no key...It was lost a long time ago. She sniffed and looked over to the direction her sister was in, Giving her the worst glare possible. Kikyou simply smiled smugly. _

_**End Flashback.

* * *

**_

Inuyasha sighed and looked around, Spotting his older brother coming his way. " Inuyasha, What is the meaning of this?" questioned Sesshoumaru. " Tch' Kikyou, She did something and now the girls are swamping her brother kagz." Inuyasha stated, Crosing his arms grinning.

Sesshoumaru raised and eyebrow, Looking over at the mob of girls he sighed. He made his way over, Walking at a slow pace.

Kagome coughed as perfume clogged her senses, Making her feel dizzy, Lightheaded and want to gag. Girls gasped and wore worried Expressions as she fell to the floor, In a dead faint. " Shit! I shoulda known!" Kikyou cursed under her breath, Making her way over, Inuyasha in tow. " What's up with the fainting?" Inuyasha questioned. Kikyou needed to come up with a answer. " Um...Cheap perfume must of made him dizzy." She stated. Inuyasha nodded, but still wore a confused look. Sesshoumaru made his way through the crowd,stopping as he came to kagome's limp form. Kagura held kagome halfway on her lap, Kagome's head resting against her thigh as her hot breathe puffed slowly and evenly against her. Sesshoumaru nodded to kagura as she looked up at him. Kagome slowly opened her eye's groaning softly, Kagura looked down at her, Worried expression on her face. She smiled soflty at kagome. _" Angel?" _she questioned softly before losing conciousness once again. Kagura turned crimson at such a compliment, No one ever complimented her so, Even if the person wasn't fully concious.

Sesshoumaru grabbed one of kagome's arms and slung it over his shoulder, Inuyasha doing the same with the other arm. Together they took kagome to the nurse's office, Kikyou in tow her head bowed. _' IdiotIdiotIdtiotIdiotIdtiot!' _she chanted over and over in her head.

When they got to the nurse's office, Nurse keade looked up concerned. " What happened?" she questioned, Motioning for them to set kagome down on the bed. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha shrugged. " It's my fault Mrs. keade." Kikyou said softly. Keade nodded, so kikyou continued.

" I believe the perfume may have made kagz dizzy." She stated. " Perfume?" questioned keade. " Yes, I...I played a mean joke on my brother to pay him back for the things he did to me this morning." She responded. Keade nodded. " Ye may stay or I could give ye a pass back to class." Kead said as she moved over to kagome. " He will only need rest, Perhaps some advil but rest all the more." She stated. Kikyou nodded, feeling guilty for what she had done to her sister. " We wish to stay." Sesshoumaru stated, leaving no room to talk. Inuyasha grumbled and kikyou took a seat, Grabbing Inuyasha's hand she dragged him down into the seat next to her.

Kikyou heard kagome start mumbling. " Hmm I love it when kagz does this." she said, grinning. Inuyasha raised his head and Sesshoumaru raised and eyebrow. Inuyasha stood from his place sitting doen to where kikyo now stood, by kagome's side. " What are you dreaming about kagz?" Kikyou whispered softly. " Mmm...angel..." kagome's sleepy voice replied. " Who?" kikyou questioned. " Dunno...Beautiful..." Kagome muttered as she rolled on her side. At this time kagura decided to enter the office. She stood at the door and listened intently. Kikyou giggled at Kagome's comment of the ' Beatiful angel ' Her giggles rousing kagome into conciousness. Kagome groaned. " Anyone catch the license number on that bus?" she muttered rubbing her head, still not opening her eye's. She heard a snort and a light chuckle, followed by two female giggles. She cracked an eye open. Seeing blurry as she looked to the door. " Angel?" she questioned again. Blinking her eye's they came into focus. " Kagura?" she questioned. She looked over to her sister. " What happened?" she asked, Rubbing her temples to soothe her throbbing headache. " You fainted...See an _Angel_?" Kikyou teased. Kagura blushed. Kagome realized she let her mask slip, She quickly put it back in place. She snorted. " I have no use for this chit chat, _Big sister_." kagome mocked, Jumping off the bed. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and Inuyasha snorted, Trying desperately not to burst out laughing. When kagome made it to the door she made sure to give kagura a grin and a bow. " I appreciate you catching me, Tenshi." She purred, Causing kagura to blush. " Y-you're W-welcome." Kagura stuttered. Kikyou glared in kagome's direction. _' She's having too much fun with this...Or she never really liked guys...' _Kikyou stared blankly for atleast 5 minutes, She was snapped out of it by Inuyasha waving a hand in her face. " You ok?" he questioned. " Huh? oh, yeah." she said, not really paying attention.

" You're brother is just like mine." He stated, smirking. " Mhmm." Kikyou nodded. Inuyasha snorted. " Yeah well, I'll see ya at lunch." He stated, walking off. Kikyou was left ot her thoughts. _' C-could my sister like girls? I mean that's just.Eeeeewww. Not that I- Grrr... It's just not right!' _

_' But she's my sister and i support her decisions, No matter how wrong they are...' _Kikyou sighed sadly. _' She would make such a nice couple with Inuyasha's brother...If he ever knew she was a girl that is...' _Kikyou crossed her arms and tilted her head, looking like a puppy if anyone were to see her. Suddenly a bright smile came to her face. _' I'll talk to kagome while she sleeps, That always works.' _

**Lunch...**

" What are you up to wench?" Inuyasha questioned. " Hmmm? oh nothing." Kikyou said cheerfully. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and stared at her. " Liar...You're up to something and I'm gonna find out what it is." He stated. " I'm gonna figure out who kagz likes when ' he's ' asleep." she snickered. " You can get stuff out him when he sleeps?" asked Inuyasha. " Yep yep!" Kikyou chirped. " Ookay..." he said, raising an eyebrow.

_**With a group of females...**_

" Oh my gosh! Did you see the hunk?" a girl questioned her group of friends. They all nodded and smiled dreamily. " Yeah, that kagz is sooo cute!" one friend stated. " Oh I'm so jealous of kagura! His head was in her lap when he fainted!" Another gasped. " I'm totally asking him out!" one giggled. " Not if I ask him out first!" another challenged. " No I'm gonna get a date with him first!" another said, pouting. " Nu uh-!" she got cut off. " Girls girls girls!" The principal Mr. Myoga interrupted. They all glared at him, And he gulped and nervously said. " Please do not argue over Mr. Higurashi like he is a trophy and please hurry up and eat before the lunch bell rings." with that the girls disbanded running off in two's still gossiping about _' The hunk ' . _" Those Higurashi's are already starting trouble, Ah back in my day...I wish I was well known with the ladies."

" Myoga!" a female voice shouted. " Gah! Not her! I coulda sworn I had lost her long ago! My old days have come back to haunt me!" Myoga squeaked. " Myoga you promised, We were to be wed!" She gasped out, Chasing after him. ( You know who that is...Right?)

_**With kagome...**_

Kagome sneezed several times. ' Who's gossiping about this kagome?' she growled in her head. She narrowed her eye's, Jumping out of her tree she heard the soft pat of footsteps. She looked around alert and jumped back into her tree, Hiding in the shadows as the figure came into view...

* * *

**_Amarioko: Oh who could it be? I do not know...But neither do you...Guess and review! Woah that rhymed...Hehe... I love you guys! Thanks for reviewing! _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Don't be shy**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Kagome's ear's twitched as her sister enter her room, Not so quietly. _' Doesn't she know I'm a light sleeper?' _

" Shit!" Kikyou cursed as she stubbed her toe. Kikyou gasped, Looking up to see if she woke her sister, To her relief her breath's were still even.

Kikyou sighed, Careuful not to put any pressure on her injured toe,she hopped over to her sister's bed. _" Kagome..." _She whispered, One of kagome's ear's twitched. _" Who do you have a crush on?" _She questioned. _ ' Crush? This kagome has no crush.., Oh well give er' what she wants.' _ " Kagura..." Kagome murmured _'Sleepily'. _Kikyou gasped. " Aww! Damnit!" Kikyou swore. " We'll talk later." Kikyou grumbled.

_**Morning...**_

" So do you!" Kikyou questioned. " No." Kagome answered, Again. " But you said it in your sleep! So do you?" Kikyou asked, Again.

" No." Kagome said, No emotion ever entering her voice. " But you have to." Kikyou whined. " No." Kagome stated.

" B-but." Kikyou whimpered. " No." Kagome grumbled. " But I asked you while you were alseep!" Kikyou exclaimed.

" NO Damnit! DO You realize how much Noise you make with those Big feet of yours! AND have you not noticed This Kagome Is a light sleeper!" Kagome questioned, Her eye's taking a red hue. Kikyou gasped. " I Do NOT have big feet!" Kikyou shrieked. Kagome winced, Her eyes going back to normal and her ear's laying back against her skull underneath her hat. Kagome sighed. " Look, I don't like Kagura! I'm not into girls!" Kagome growled, crossing her arms. " Ooooh, So YOU like 'Fluffy'?" Kikyou questioned, A weird glint in her eye. " Wha? NO!" Kagome shouted." Party poopah." Kikyou pouted. " And who the hell is Fluffy?" Kagome questioned. " Oh It's _Inuyasha's_ name for Sesshoumaru." Kikyou said dreamily. Kagome rolled her eyes. " Quit drooling, Or we will be late." she said, Slipping her mask back in place. Kikyou made an annoyed sound in the back of her throat.

Kagome raced down the stairs, Grabbing a poptart and slinging her back-pack over her shoulder. She grabbed her skate-board and sprinted out the door. Kikyou quickly followed after, On her red bike. Kagome rolled her eye's as kikyou stuck her tongue out at her. Kagome quickly caught up to her sister, Then just as quick passed her by. They made it to school 5 minutes before the bell was supposed to ring. "Hey...Find anyone special yet? Perhaps you have a gay guy drooling over you?" Kikyou joked, not knowing the truth behind it. Kagome shuddered. " I actually do have a gay guy drooling over me." She hissed back at her sister. Kikyou's eye's widened, Then she busted out laughing. " I...(gasp) wa-(giggle) wasn't being (snort) serious!" She cracked up even more. Kagome narrowed her eyes at her sad excuse for a sister, Sighing sadly and shaking her head. " Kikyou. You should know better than to tease me, You have Yura all over your hair." Kagome smirked after her cold remark. At this kikyou froze, shuddering herself. " ' Omigosh! Kikyou! You have such beautiful hair!Silky and shiny, I just wanna run my finger's through it and bury my face in it!' " Kagome mocked yura in a high pitched girly voice...well...Girlier than hers. Kikyou stopped shuddering and reliving the horrible past to glare at her sister. " Well..Tell me about this boy...Is he cute? Atleast he should be cute if you're gonna...You know..." Kikyou wiggled her eyebrow's suggestively. Kagome would have gagged if she hadn't had her control. " Indeed." She replied stiffly.

Kikyou pouted in the lack of response from her frosty sister. " His name is Jakotsu." Kagome stated, knowing that would be her sister's next question. " Cute?" Kikyou questioned. " Yeah..I guess." She mumbled. Kikyou snickered. " Here...It all was lunch...Yesterday...,"

_**Flashback**_

_Kagome sneezed several times. ' Who's gossiping about this kagome?' she growled in a her head. She narrowed her eye's, Jumping out of her tree she heard the soft pat of footsteps. She looked around alert and jumped back into her tree, Hiding in the shadows as the figure came into view. " Oh where did that cutie go? 'Gome Higurashi!" A voice whispered, Giggling like a school girl. Her eye's widened when the figure came into view. It...It was a guy! Was...He gay? Omigosh! Not a gay dude! she didn't need another stalker! When people figured out she was a girl at her old school she had lesbians' following her around... She shivered.She shifted quietly. Suddenly his head snapped up to her, She cursed silently. " Oi! Hey cutie! C'mon down!" He called up to her. She sighed, knowing that he found her and she couldn't hide longer. She jumped. " Yes?" She asked in a polite tone. He whistled staring her up and down. She resisted the urge to cringe in disgust, She hated it when people did that! " Yummy." He whispered, Her ear's twitched under her hat and she knew she wasn't supposed hear that! Damn her hearing! Sometimes she thought it more of a curse than a blessing! She raised a eyebrow in a questioning way. " Is there anything I can help you with?" She questioned. " Oh there's plenty you can help me with." He said with a twinkle in his eye. She instantly regretted asking this question. She took her time to study this new character. Raven hair to his shoulder's, Dark blue eyes almost black. Traditional blue uniform. Slight girlish appearance... One blue stripe on each cheek from his eye's almost to his jaw-line. He was kinda cute. Too bad he was gay. She gave him a charming smile as girls would call it. Jakotsu about fainted there. " I'm Kagome Higurashi." She said, Holding out her hand. " Jakotsu..." The boy whispered back, offering a hand as women would. Kagome resisted the urge to grimance but played along anyway. She took his hand in her's and brought it to her lips. This lasted a short few seconds, But to Jakotsu it lasted for hours. " Pleasure to meet you." Jakotsu smiled. " The pleasure's all mine, Jakotsu." Kagome gave a smirk. " Jak! Let's go!" A voice called. Kagome turned her head in the direction as did Jakotsu. " Hey Jako- Oh...Hey." The voice known as Bankotsu said. Kagome nodded. Bankotsu eyed the two. He turned his head to Jakotsu. " C'mon bro, let's go." He mumbled. Jakotsu pouted. " Okay big brother, By 'Gomie!" He called, Blowing her a kiss. She did cringe at that. And That made Bankotsu smirk. " He means no harm. He was born this way. Names Bankotsu, Friends' call me Ban." He stated, sticking out his hand. " Kagome Higurashi." She greeted, Sticking her smaller hand into his bigger one. " Nice to meet you." He stated. Kagome smiled. " You too." She turned to Jakotsu as he stared at the two. " A pleasure to meet you, Jakotsu." She stated once again, bowing. He bowed back, Smiling with starry eye's. Bankotsu chuckled. " See ya," He waved. " Bye!" Jakotsue called, Blowing her another kiss._

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome frowned. Kikyou just busted out laughing. " Oh (snort) That's (giggle) Rich (gasp)!" Kagome narrowed her eye's. "Silence!" She hissed, Shutting her sister up straight away. " Sorry." Kikyou squeaked. " Hmph." Kagome growled. _' Ding Ding Ding!' _ " Fuck!" Kagome cursed.

" Late bell." Kikyou chimed. Kagome hissed as her tail twitched on her waist, wishing it could wave around angrily. She gripped her sister's wrist and dragged her towards the doors. " Well..., atleast I know you're not into girls...But don't you think Sesshoumaru's cute?" Kikyou quesioned. Kagome scoffed. " I have no interest in a relationship, I wish to pass this hellish school and move on." Kagome growled. Kikyou sighed. " I wanna be an aunt! How can I have Little niece's and nephew's if you don't get a man?" Kikyou whined. Kagome paused in her step moemntarily.

"Perhaps you should have children of your own." She stated wisely. Kikyou blushed, making kagome smirk knowingly.

" Indeed, Perhaps...Hazel eye'd raven haired boys or...Brown eye'd, Blonde haired girls...Your husband...Inuyasha." She smirked. Kikyou turned crimson. " What?" A voice asked behind them. Kikyou squeaked in suprise and kagome merely slowed her pace. " Inuyasha." she greeted. " Keh!" Was all she got back. " H-Hi I-Inuy-yasha..." Kikyou stuttered. Kagome raised an eyebrow. " Hey kikyou." Inuyasha greeted, grinning cockily. Kagome scoffed, pathetic. " Come, We are late. You can confess your love and stare at eachother later." Kagome stated coolly. Inuyasha and kikyou turned a dark shade of crimson, Turning away. Kagome scoffed once more and began walking away. She heard kikyou's footfalls trying to catch up to her but she kept her pace. She heard Inuyasha and kikyou whispering loudly behind her, About her. _' Stupid humans...'_ She rolled her eyes, She could hear them perfectly...So they might aswell talk. She growled and turned heal, glaring at them. " If you must talk about me. Then do it to my face." She hissed. Kikyou smacked herself in the head for her stupidity, Much to kagome's amusement.

"Sorry." They said in unison. She snorted turning back around and trudging to class. As they entered the classroom all attention darted to them.

Kagome glared icily and kikyou laughed nervously. Inuyasha merely waved. Kikyou quickly dragged inuyasha into the seat next ot her own, giving her sister a knowing look and a shove in sesshoumaru's direction. Kagome snorted at her sister's shoving. She evenly walked up to the desk next to Sesshoumaru and sat down. Sesshoumaru brought his attention to the enigma known as Kagome. Kagome shot Sesshoumaru a glare that dared him to stare. He calmly turned his gaze back towards the teacher but not before raising an eyebrow at her angry glaring.

**_Amarioko: I'm very sorry I couldn't write more. My computer has turned to crap and I now need to format it. I know, I know, Sucks. But! I will have chapters up soon! once it gets all fixed up! Kay. Buh-bye!_**


End file.
